<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fuck you by yourstinkyfriend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810223">Fuck you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstinkyfriend/pseuds/yourstinkyfriend'>yourstinkyfriend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Jisung, Rough Sex, Smut, They're both assholes, and they were ROOMMATES, but they're not friends oh no no, changbin in a pikachu onesie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:39:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29810223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourstinkyfriend/pseuds/yourstinkyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Changbin hangs around in a pikachu onesie and Chris is late for his hookup.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fuck you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, i hope you enjoy this fic!</p><p>this is again something i pulled out of my old drafts, ran it through an intense editing wringer to make it somewhat presentable and finally spat it out here......... the original included heaps of unsafe choking which i chose to exclude from this but if that's your thing, i may have something planned in the near (or not so near) future for you........</p><p>also if you're one of the beautiful people who has been waiting for an update on my other story Dancer, i'm happy to let you know that the finale is on its way :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chris checked himself out in the bathroom mirror and ran his fingers through his hair for that effortless, yet stylish look. He was dressed and all ready to go. Now he was just spending some of the extra time he had left before his ride would show up.</p><p> </p><p>Sharp knocks on the bathroom door made Chris jump and he shot a glare at Changbin’s whiny voice that penetrated the wood: “Hurry up, jackass. You’ve been there for hours.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not done yet, chill your ass”, Chris replied and leaned a little closer to the mirror, tilting his head side to side to examine for any imperfections. None were found but it was always better to triple check. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll piss in your toothpaste if you don’t let me in.” Changbin’s threats were often on the more creative side, but always empty. There had only been one time that Changbin had actually left a rotting fish under Chris’ bed like he had promised.</p><p> </p><p>“Your aim isn’t that good”, Chris shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“Just open the door, fuckface.” There was a thud against the door. Changbin probably kicked it. </p><p> </p><p>Chris rolled his eyes. He deeply regretted that he had promised Jisung that everything would be fine while Jisung went out to visit his family for a week. Even after three months of living in the same apartment, him and Changbin just couldn’t get along. They barely agreed on anything and even those few things they shared similar opinions on usually lead to fights. Jisung was the only peacemaker in the house and in hindsight Chris could understand why he’d want to escape the yelling matches over stolen clothes or eaten leftovers for a while.</p><p> </p><p>Chris took his sweet time even after the pounding at the door stopped and went as far as to actually flossing, just to piss Changbin off as much as possible. When he unlocked the door, Changbin yanked it open harshly and shoved himself inside the crammed bathroom. His shoulder collided against Chris’ but didn’t say anything, too busy with not pissing his pants. Chris slammed the door shut as he wandered over to the couch, plopping down comfortably.</p><p> </p><p>He ignored Changbin’s echoing complaints about the bathroom reeking of aftershave and opened his phone, the screen showing the messages he had checked again before getting ready. A crooked smile rose onto his face as he read back on the conversation with his second most used contact - the first one being a takeout place you could order from via text - that had taken place earlier that day.</p><p> </p><p>Xxx: so i went shopping today</p><p> </p><p>Xxx: and i think u’ll like what i got</p><p> </p><p>Xxx: <em> sent picture </em> come over tonight</p><p> </p><p>The picture was of black lace and a smoking hot body, definitely worth being saved in Chris’ wankbank for future use. If he was a true pervert he may have just set it as his background image.</p><p> </p><p>Me: I’ll come after work when I can</p><p> </p><p>Xxx: don’t come before eleven or u’ll wait outside. i need to get ready ;)</p><p> </p><p>It was casual hookups bordering on something almost regular. Not enough to justify a relationship but Chris didn’t need one. He worked best when there was nothing binding him down.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually going out like that?” Changbin had emerged from the bathroom. “You look like a sad teenager.”</p><p> </p><p>“Big words from someone who is wearing a Pikachu onesie for the third day in a row.” Chris refused to move his eyes from his phone, especially to check if his outfit was actually as ‘sad teenager’ as Changbin had described it as. He looked good and he knew it. Changbin was just a dick.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin cackled and stuck his hands in the pockets of the worn down onesie, giving Pikachu some killer hips. “Maybe if you were awake at the same time with everyone else, you’d see people out of their sleepwear.”</p><p> </p><p>“No thanks. I don’t fancy having to pour bleach in my eyes just because I saw you naked.” Chris switched to Instagram because he still had some time to spend and anything beat talking to Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“And I hope you choke on whoever’s cock you’re on your way to suck.” Changbin walked away and Chris shuffled a little lower on the couch to get comfy.</p><p> </p><p>In the end he got a little too comfy and the twenty minutes he was supposed to spend scrolling social media turned into a forty minute nap. He was crudely woken up by the clatter and whine of the balcony door courtesy of Changbin, which already got him in a sour mood. Shooting a quick text that he’d be late, Chris found his jacket from a heap in his bedroom and patted around his pockets as he made his way to the front door. Keys, wallet, phone, lighter- no lighter, and come to think of it, no pack of cigarettes either. Chris grit his teeth and spun on his heel, marching through the apartment to the balcony door that sat slightly open.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he expected, Changbin was standing by the railing with one of <em> Chris’ </em>cigarettes hanging from his mouth, smoke billowing out into the dark night sky. His Pikachu onesie was tied around his waist by the sleeves and Chris hoped he’d freeze himself to death so that he wouldn’t have to deal with his bullshit anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the fuck do you always steal my shit?” Chris grumbled as he grabbed the pack and lighter from the balcony table where they had been left. Much to his dismay, Changbin’s own lighter was right next to them, thus further proving that Changbin had simply taken his out of malice.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin turned around to Chris, leaning back with his elbows against the railing and a bored expression on his face. “It brings excitement to my otherwise boring life.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris rolled his eyes for what must’ve been the billionth time that evening and flicked open the carton only to find it empty. He glared up at Changbin, whose expression had shifted into something smug and proud. The cigarette was mostly just sitting on his lips, he wasn’t even smoking it but letting mother nature take her share of the tobacco.</p><p> </p><p>“You're going to regret that, dickhead. I'll haul your ass to the fucking moon”, Chris growled as he let the carton fall onto the floor and marched into Changbin’s space. He would’ve grabbed Changbin collar if the bastard had one, but alas, and so he settled on glaring at Changbin down the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I prefer earth, but thanks for the offer”, Changbin replied and took the cigarette from his mouth, stubbing it against the railing with over half of it still intact. He slipped out from between Chris and the railing. Dropping the bud into the ashtray he walked towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>“And I prefer smoking my own goddamn cigarettes”, Chris said and jumped at Changbin before he had the chance to go inside, slamming him hard against the rough concrete wall with one hand on Changbin’s arm and the other on the bottom of his throat. The way Changbin winced at the impact was almost enough to make up for the half a pack he had wasted.</p><p> </p><p>“If your anger management issues are acting up you should really go talk to someone”, Changbin commented. His fingers wrapped around Chris’ wrist above his chest but Changbin didn’t actually try to pry his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you”, Chris spat and let go of Changbin’s arm to curl his hand into a fist, ready to knock a couple teeth out. The hand on Changbin’s throat slipped a little higher and it forced Changbin to tilt his head back. </p><p> </p><p>A mocking smile accompanied by a rouch chuckle escorted Changbin’s next words: “Oh, you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris’ eyes blurred with rage and his grip tightened. Changbin gasped for breath and his nails dug into Chris wrist hard enough to sting. It didn’t last for more than a couple seconds but Changbin’s face burned red when Chris dropped his hand. He stepped closer, pressing Changbin’s bare back into the scratchy concrete harder, lining their bodies in the process without a thought. It was then that he felt Changbin’s dick against his hip, the fabric of the onesie too thin to hide the fact that he was getting hard.</p><p> </p><p>The next sound that came out of Changbin’s mouth wasn’t a moan. It wasn’t. It couldn’t be. They hated each other. All they did was argue and fight and bicker, so by all logic, Changbin getting hard against his hip shouldn’t be as attractive as Chris’ body selfishly declared it as. He sucked a sharp breath through his teeth and told himself he was testing a theory when he rocked his hips into Changbin’s. He just wanted to know if it’d make Changbin’s lashes flutter or his head tip back more or another moan to come out. It did. It did all of that.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve guessed you’re just a slut. You pissed me off because you wanted me to get rough with you, huh?”, Chris spat with a judgmental frown as they locked eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin’s eyes sparkled with amusement and a nasty smile rose to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t act like you don’t like it”, Changbin whispered and pressed a palm on Chris’ clothed cock, which was undoubtedly stirred with arousal. “There’s lube in the drawer next to the TV.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris’ eyes narrowed at the blatant request but Changbin didn’t do more than raise a brow and rub harder with his hand. In a desperate attempt to gain back the upper hand, Chris pulled back and threw the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on the couch and lose the fucking onesie”, he said over his shoulder as he marched to the drawer Changbin mentioned. He, once again, pointedly ignored Changbin as he strolled to the couch with a shit-eating grin. </p><p> </p><p>When Chris turned, the half empty lube based on how little it weighed in his hand, he was greeted by the sight of Changbin sprawled on the couch. The onesie sat in a yellow pile by his foot on the floor and he had a hand wrapped around his cock, getting fully hard quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then, gimme a show”, Changbin said. Chris wanted to punch that smile off of his face but ended up just throwing the lube at him. It hit the target and Changbin frowned at him as he rubbed his shoulder where the bottle had srtuck. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not getting a strip tease if that’s what you’re looking for”, Chris replied as he tossed his jacket and shirt aside. His hands fell to his belt when he reached the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Afraid I’ll laugh at you or something? Oh wait, yeah, I would”, Changbin chortled.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to shut up or do I need to make you?” Chris unlatched his belt and almost pulled it out of the loops, considering hitting Changbin with it.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin was quicker though and tugged Chris closer to the couch by said belt loops. “I think you’re overestimating yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris shoved him back against the couch and climbed over him. Changbin didn’t fight back as Chris manhandled him to lie down with his head on the armrest and his legs spread to leave space for Chris between them. In fact he looked pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop talking shit if you want to get fucked.” Chris hovered above Changbin with one hand beside his head and the other under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t help it, you inspire me”, Changbin replied, lifting his upper body and tilting his head just enough to be in the kissing range, but not actually kissing Chris.</p><p> </p><p>Chris considered it and instead latched his mouth to the side of Changbin’s neck, forcing him back down against the couch. Changbin let out a breathy moan and grinded up in retaliation, making Chris bite him harder. His arms rose up to wrap around Chris, one hand worming it’s way into Chris’ hair and tugging on it. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck”, Changbin hissed when Chris sucked on his skin. “You’re a fucking vampire now?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little bitch now?” Chris said, leaving another dark hickey in the middle of Changbin’s neck, rising higher and higher to make sure he couldn’t cover them later.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- It’s in my nature”, Changbin replied. His hips kept rolling and Chris was growing increasingly uncomfortable with how hard he was getting in his pants.</p><p> </p><p>Chris’s lips pressed to the underside of Changbin’s jaw, making yet another bright red mark. Changbin started this so he was certainly going to be the one looking like it too. The fine line between wanting to strangle Changbin and fuck his brains out got more and more defined in Chris’ head, and thankfully so. He didn’t feel like paying hospital bills.</p><p> </p><p>“Get on with it already.” Changbin’s voice was strained as he shoved Chris up and away from his abused neck, sloppily thrusting the lube into his hand. “I thought you had a date to get to.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris huffed out a laugh and sat back on his heels but coated three of his fingers nonetheless. He pushed one of Changbin’s legs up onto the backrest and held the other one by the thigh with his clean hand. His fingers brushed over Changbin’s entrance, teasing enough to make Changbin frown at him.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve showered today, right?” Chris asked but pushed one finger in knuckle deep before getting a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin’s scoff was too breathy to have any real impact. He was supporting a flush all the way from his ears to his chest. “What did you think I did while you were busy snoozing earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>“Literally anything else”, Chris replied. He moved his hand impatiently, eyes glued to where he was getting sucked in by the tight heat of Changbin’s ass. His cock twitched with the promise of more. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin rolled his hips and Chris ended up thrusting his finger fully in. He glanced up to see Changbin’s face; His eyes were closed and he was sucking on his bottom lip, one hand curled into his own hair. Chris bent his finger as he dragged it out, slower than he was planning to. Changbin’s brow furrowed and he took a sharp breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't start getting soft on me now”, Changbin complained as he shifted his hips, rocking back on Chris finger. </p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn't dream of it”, Chris deadpanned and added a second finger, maybe too soon but Changbin barely flinched. He moved his hand faster until he could spread his fingers with little resistance and slid in a third. Chris wasn’t usually this sloppy with prep but Changbin wasn’t complaining and he didn’t give enough shits about his housemate having trouble walking tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t counting minutes but once Changbin was relaxed enough to let Chris spread his fingers apart a few times, he pulled his hand away. Reaching down with his clean hand, Chris opened his jeans with only a little trouble from the button and tugged them down just enough to get his cock out. He bit back a moan as he wrapped his own hand around himself, aching hard by now. Grabbing Changbin’s hip, Chris stalled.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Changbin snapped and opened his eyes enough for a glare. Chris was glad he got him annoyed too.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have condom, dumbass. Unless you-”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin reached into the piled up onesie, cutting Chris off. He pulled out a condom - one from Chris’ room based on the brand, as expected from Changbin - and held it between them.</p><p> </p><p>“-planned for this. You- seriously?” Chris looked past the condom at Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. I wanted to get chlamydia from you”, Changbin drawled out and tore open the wrapper, which was awfully nice of him to do since Chris’ hand was too slippy to do it himself.</p><p> </p><p>Chris still scowled as Changbin threw the wrapper onto the floor. “That was ages ago. How did you even find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly I wasn’t sure but thanks for clearing it up”, Changbin replied with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>Chris ignored the smug smile on Changbin’s face as he rolled the condom on Chris, dragging his hand on his cock too slowly. Chris smacked it away and swiped what lube was left on his hand onto his length. He kept the touches to a minimum just in case. Not that he was afraid he’d cum too soon. No, definitely not that. Changbin moved his hands to hold the armrest behind his head.</p><p> </p><p>One of Chris' hands stayed on its place on Changbin’s thigh while the other wrapped around the base of his dick to line himself up. Changbin grit his teeth together, only letting a choked off sound out as Chris pushed in. One glance at his twisted face and hands clenched around the armrest and Chris could tell he didn't prep him enough. </p><p> </p><p>Chris bottomed out and took his free hand to rest next to Changbin’s for leverage. He halted for a moment and Changbin took a shuddering breath. Chris pulled back and started thrusting, slowly at first as he relished in the tight grip around his cock. A moan bubbled up his throat when Changbin clenched around him. It was almost too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I- ah”, Changbin gasped. He struggled to stay relaxed and Chris could feel it under his palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Too much?” Chris asked, breathless but unrelenting. His pace stayed as steady as he managed to keep it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t flatter yourself.” Changbin glared at Chris even though he did nothing to stop the moan falling out of his mouth right after the words. He was as much of a headstrong jackass as Chris was and most definitely not one to give up when challenged. </p><p> </p><p>Chris grabbed onto Changbin hard enough to leave marks. The heat on his skin made sweat rise to his hairline. Changbin rolled his hips back, meeting with the thrusts. His grip on the couch was hard enough to make his biceps stand out. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, even you can go harder”, Changbin hissed. </p><p> </p><p>Chris took that one personally and slid his hand up Changbin’s leg to grab his calf, pushing it up to his shoulder and almost bending Changbin in half. He picked up the pace, burying himself deeper with the new angle.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit- there. Right there, fuck!” Changbin blabbered between his moans, head tipping back as his eyes squeezed shut.</p><p> </p><p>Chris didn't feel particularly inclined to comply to any more of Changbin’s wishes but kept the position nonetheless, gaze flickering down where his cock sunk deep into Changbin. He slowed down just to move both of his hands to the couch next to Changbin's chest. The tight slide on his cock was near heavenly, even though Chris would never admit to that. He breathed harshly, moaning without realizing it but Changbin was too loud for him to be heard anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin whined, raising his hand to tangle back into Chris’ hair, pulling him lower. His head was thrown back to expose his throat fully along with the bright marks covering it. Chris let his eyes fall shut, focusing on keeping the thrusts even as pleasure sparkled up his body, tensing his muscles. He looked at Changbin again when he groaned out something.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Chris’ voice was strangled and the air in his lungs was burning.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin let out a strangled grunt and he clenched around Chris, making him gasp. He didn’t have enough time to react as Changbin pushed himself up and tugged Chris down by the strong hold on his head, kissing him like a drowning man gasping for air. The contact was bruising, more tongue and teeth than lips and ended when Chris had to pull away, head swaying from the lack of oxygen and the need to cum making him desperate. </p><p> </p><p>Once again, Changbin was quicker. His hand squirmed between their bodies and wrapped around his cock, stroking fast and rough as he pushed back into the thrusts. He tensed when he hit his edge and spasmed around Chris, milking him with each stuttered thrust. Cum splattered between them, leaving a sticky mess. </p><p> </p><p>Chris forgot to care about it as he pushed himself back up, Changbin’s leg falling from his shoulder. He grabbed onto Changbin’s thighs to chase his own release, hips snapping erratically. Changbin groaned and his hand flew up to Chris’ arm where he could reach. His nails dug into Chris’ skin, making him hiss. </p><p> </p><p>He came into the condom with his teeth tight together to stop any unnecessary moans from slipping out. Changbin didn’t need to hear them. The thrusts came into a halt slowly and Chris stayed still just long enough for the intensity of his orgasm to settle before pulling out. Changbin groaned again and flopped onto the couch like a ragdoll as Chris stood up on wobbly legs. He tried to keep his breathing even but his lungs screamed for air and forced him to take deeper breaths. The afterglow of the pleasure still tingled nicely in his veins and he sluggishly peeled off the condom.</p><p> </p><p>“You good?” Chris asked, not bothering to hide the smug tone of his voice. He grabbed his clothes from the floor, knowing he’d need to hop in the shower before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>“Bit of a let down but I guess basing my expectations only on how loud your boytoy is was my fault”, Changbin said. His words may have been mocking but his voice was still breathless.</p><p> </p><p>Chris threw the condom at Changbin. It smacked onto his chest and slid down onto the couch, messing it up. Changbin scowled. “I’m not cleaning that up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine by me.” Chris walked to the bathroom. “I won’t be here when Jisung gets home tomorrow morning, so you have fun explaining that to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris smirked when he heard Changbin curse and made sure to lock the bathroom door behind himself. Better safe than sorry.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>